There has recently been developed a technology for changing storage devices and a method of compressing in file units.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technology for increasing a file hierarchical control effect by specifying for each file a storage destination or whether or not to perform hierarchical control in a file system capable of performing hierarchical control in file units.